<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 4: Quiet by eating_custardinbed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666907">Day 4: Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed'>eating_custardinbed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month: IT Crowd style [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT Crowd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jen is so done, Jen wants them together, M/M, Moss is oblivious, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, One Shot, Roy is hungover, Short, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning, Jen has a chat with Moss to see what his side of the story is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jen Barber &amp; Maurice Moss, Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month: IT Crowd style [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 4: Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we are again!! Shorter today, but maybe tomorrow will be longer??? Who knows tbh?</p>
<p>Today’s prompt: “We have to be quiet.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“We have to be quiet.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Moss gave Jen a strange look. No sooner had he walked into the office that morning, that Jen had grabbed him by the edge of his coat and marched him into her office. He hadn’t even had time to look around the office and say hello to Roy!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What--” he started to say, but Jen shushed him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Roy’s hungover,” she said in the most exaggerated stage-whisper Moss had ever heard, pointing towards the closed door. Giving her a weird look, he went over and peeked through the glass in the door into the office. Roy was sat at his desk, face down, his hands covering his ears. He imagined that he was probably groaning rather softly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So?” he said with a shrug, turning back to Jen. “Roy’s hungover all the time.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He drank an entire bottle of corner-shop vodka and passed out on my sofa last night,” she replied, deadpan as ever, Moss made a small <em>ah </em>noise, glancing back towards the door. “Look, Moss, I need to tell you something but you <em>cannot </em>tell Roy I told you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He bit his lip, anxiety starting to build in the pit of his stomach. That probably meant lying, didn’t it? Oh, hadn’t he proved to Jen that he was rubbish at lying all those years ago when he told everyone she was dead? He started to shake his head and open his mouth to tell her <em>no, keep this to yourself</em>, when she was talking and it was already too late. “I was talking to Roy last night and he told me that he likes you, but he doesn’t know how to tell you and I was worried he was <em>never </em>going to tell you but I thought you had to know because you can’t keep kissing him and thinking nothing is going to happen between the two of you!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jen said this very fast and all in one breath. Moss, however, did not hear the majority of it as he had fainted, crumpling to the floor the second he heard the words <em>he likes you</em>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he woke up, Jen was hovering over him. She looked worried. He groaned, putting a hand to his head as he slowly sat up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry,” he murmured. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you okay?” she asked. He nodded, and she let out a sigh of relief. “Did you hear what I said?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A bit,” he said. He glanced up at her, a hopeful look in his eyes. “He... likes me?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Yes</em>!” she exclaimed, exasperated. “Oh my God, it is so <em>obvious</em>! How do you not know?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know!” Moss replied confusedly. “I just...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You just what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just always thought he was straight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, clearly he isn’t,” Jen said, raising an eyebrow. He smiled a little shyly, shrugging at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Still...” he said, looking up towards her. “I didn’t know he liked me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She let out a chuckle, shaking her head at him. Helping him up, she shoved him towards the door, fixing him with a pointed look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go out there and get that man!” she said. Moss smiled at her and nodded before leaving the room and walking into the main office space.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jen crawled onto her office sofa, twitched the blinds a little and waited.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!!! I hope you enjoyed, and please drop a kudos or a comment if you can! </p>
<p>Stay safe and happy, y'all xx &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>